


Even Stones Break

by VanillaChip101



Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Ahsoka Tano-centric, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, CT-7567 | Rex Gets a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone needs a break, Gen, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Tumblr prompt: “I didn’t want you to see me like this”Requested by anonymousRex tries to handle his emotions all alone. Ahsoka tries to help him through it.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Clones & Their Vod'ika [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Even Stones Break

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of some violence.

Ahsoka walked through the halls, her feet leading her to the medbay.

After the last skirmish, all of the casualties had lowered the morale of the soldiers, the atmosphere seeming almost dead with mourning. There was too much blood in the medbay, the stench of burnt flesh almost making Ahsoka gag. But she fought through it, making her way to visit each bunk that had contained a soldier. Usually, it was her and Rex that would check on the troopers together, but he hadn't answered her comm messages at all, leaving her to check by herself.

"Commander? Where's the captain?"

Ahsoka turned around to see Echo sitting up in his bunk, his arm wrapped in a cast and few stitches visible on his leg, his face painted in questioning. She pulled a chair to sit beside the ARC-Trooper's bed. Fives was on the next bed over, his unconscious form reminding her of the battle they had fought.

_Screams of agony filling the air as the Separatist's new weapon ripped through their forces like a lightsaber through flimsi._

_Flickers of light in the force blinking out instantaneously where an explosion killed two squadrons. So many soldiers lost, with quick deaths being their only mercy._

_The heavy grief visible on each person's face when the battle was won. There was no joy in this battle; the sacrifices were too great to be celebrating._

"I-I'm not sure. I think he wants to be alone for a while," Ahsoka replied.

Echo laid back down, noting her stutter but making no comment on it.

"I don't think he wants to be alone," Fives answered, having woke up from his injuries. He was immediately poked with painkillers, a shiny medic not giving any eye contact to anyone. He sped off to another bunk to continue his ministrations.

"You know, I had tried talking to him."

Ahsoka looked at Fives, who looked like he was drifting somewhere between sleep and consciousness.

"Really? What happened?"

Echo shook his head sadly.

"He shut us out. It's always been like this."

Ahsoka's brows furrowed in concern. It wasn't healthy, Jedi or not, to have emotions contained in a bottle. She had done this once before, and nothing good came out of it.

"But you might be able to calm him," Fives murmured deliriously, his heavy eyes slowly closing to sleep. Soft snores came from him seconds later. Echo faced Ahsoka, his eyes studying her.

"He's right. You'll be able to help him."

Ahsoka gulped, nodding as she stood up from her chair. She patted Echo's hand and he patted back in comfort. As she exited the medbay, she stopped by the doorway, scanning the room. Kix waved her off, tending to Echo's stitches.

"We'll be fine, commander. You can go."

~

The cracks in the mirror stared back at him.

He had gotten the reports, the number of casualties being the source of his anger. His whole room outside was a mess. Datapads were flung on the floor, his helmet destroying everything in sight as he threw it. The only thing untouched thing were the holopictures of him, Ahsoka, and the troopers smiling. He couldn't bring himself to break it, just looking at it making him calm a bit. His hands were now bleeding, the glass pieces cutting into his hand. But he didn't care, not bothering to take out the shards as he strode to his bed and brought his head into his hands in frustration. The pain was there, and he let it flow through him.

_I deserve to feel this. If I had been better, there wouldn't be so many deaths. If I had be-_

Three evenly timed knocks rang at his door. He ignored it, wallowing in self-hate.

"Go away."

The knocks were more insistent. Rex threw his bucket at the door, the sound reverberating throughout the room.

"I said go away! Fives, I swear, if you-"

"Rex, it's me. Please let me in."

Rex's blood ran cold as he realized what he had just done, the pain in his hand fading away from his shock. He stayed in his place, knowing Ahsoka had access to his room. But she never opened the door, even when she was waiting on the other side.

"Rex, I'm going to wait here until you answer me. Don't you even think that I'm going to let you be all by yourself."

"You can come in," Rex whispered after a few seconds, still staying on his bed and staring at his feet.

There were five beeps and the door swooshed open. Immediately, Ahsoka's eyes landed on Rex's vulnerable position. She examined the destruction around the room but paid it no mind.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," he muttered.

Ahsoka didn't say anything, just sitting beside Rex. Slowly, tentatively, she reached to find his hand and slowly removed the glass shards shallowly embedded. She didn't say anything, just quietly picking out the objects that didn't belong, cleaning the wounds. Once she was done, she summoned a bandage wrap with the force, binding it around his hand. He stared at the wall ahead, his mind light-years away as she tried her best to clean up his room, although she would have to write a requisition for a new mirror. His datapads all stacked on his desk with his armor in a pile on the side of his desk. 

_Even she has to take care of me. Who else has to look out for me?_

Once Ahsoka was finished, she sat beside him, waiting for him to start the conversation. She knew how he felt, and she wanted to just comfort him then and there, but he had to talk in order to start the healing process. 

"I should have done more. I-I could've prevented so many deaths if I was better. But I wasn't. And now look at what I did." Rex said, struggling to keep his voice steady as he gestured around him. His vision blurred as unbidden tears came to his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away, only for Ahsoka to catch his hand.

"You did everything you could, Rex."

"No! No I didn't! If only I wa-"

The expression of pure concern on Ahsoka's face was what finally made him break, the tears streaming down his face. She looked into his eyes and her heart shattered at the usually stoic captain sobbing. She immediately wrapped him in a hug and his arms came around her. She felt drops spill on her montrals but paid it no mind. After all, he didn't say anything about the wet patch located on the chest area of his blacks.

It might've not been good, but they had each other, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask link: https://vanilla-chip-101.tumblr.com/ask  
> Prompt link: https://bit.ly/3ragRRT  
> Slots available: 46


End file.
